The Phantom Driver
by Sinister Dark
Summary: What happens when Speed had a sister? What is that sister fell in love with Sparky? what would Speed think?


A/N ;; This is my first ff ever! Please tell me if you like/don't like it! It starts at "Race against the mammoth car Part One' because that is my favorite episode.

**Disclaimer ;; **Sadly, no SR cannon belongs to me. Luna and the plot belong to me though! Do not use her without asking!

Prologue

Before Rex Racer left home, Speed's older sister was born. She was in danger of the people after Pops's designs though. So when Rex Racer left home, he took his little sister with him. When she was ten though, she ran away from Rex, and was never heard of again…

~/~ eight years later =/= 3rd Person pov ~/~

"Hm, I want to try out the car I made" A girl with long silver hair said, as she looked at the blood red car with black trim in front of her. "But first, you need a name, and I need a cool racing name" The girl thought for a minute, "I shall be known as 'Phantom' in my car, 'Rocket'" She then stepped up to the car that looked like a Mach five, but more advanced looking. Phantom then painted a black number 10 on it. She smiled, and pulled out a helmet that matched the car's color with a black eye shield. When she put it on, you couldn't see her face. After that, Phantom drove into an ally and made last minute repairs, then got ready to go into the race where any car could participate in.

The next day, when she got there, she saw a car like hers, but white with a number five on it. Phantom could also recognize Rex's car. She walked over to the judges and said, "I would like to race" As the judges nodded, and Inspector Detector looked over her car. When he motioned for her to pull up next to number 5, she did. Sparky then came over and started to look over her car when the mammoth car pulled up. Almost immediately, she knew something was up with that beast of a car.

Once all of the cars were inspected, she made sure her chameleon device was installed, and that it worked perfectly. Then, the boy that was messing with the Mach Five came over, "You have a really nice car!" He said, then asked, "Can I look at 'er?" So Phantom shook her head yes, and opened the hood. The guy's eyes bulged out when he saw the motor, "I'm Sparky by the way!" He said, and held his hand out for her to shake, "I go by Phantom" Phantom said, then held out her hand for him to shake, "Well Phantom, this is a race where you need a team member! If you want, I could be yours! Trixie is going in Speed's car." Sparky said, as Phantom nodded, "I would like that" She said, then opened the door for him to get in.

When the Flag Girl started the race, she let everyone have a head start. Sparky was very surprised. She then did full throttle, and caught up to the other cars no problem. Sparky started to ask questions, "What does that button with Z on it do?" She glanced at it, "You will find out later" Phantom replied, "Does your car have a name?" he asked, "I call her Rocket" She said, it took all she could not to just pull out what was in the glove box and use it against him. She saw all of the other cars getting knocked off the road, so then said, "Rocket, use I" She said, as a button automatically got pressed in. Sparky gasped as the car's paint then matched the surrounding terrain. "Wow! That is so cool! Can they see us? Where did you get paint like that? How can it match the mountains? Is there any way to undo it? How did you get voice control?" He kept asking questions, as Phantom said, "No, I made it, Chameleon Skin, Pressing the button next to it, Radios hooked up to the car" She said, then rolled her eyes, as they passed the mammoth car with no problem. She then hit the button next to 'I' and the car got red paint again.

When the sun set on the first day, she pulled out two blankets and pillows, but never got out of the car, "Rocket, use Autopilot" she said, then handed a blanket and pillow to Sparky, "Rocket's a good driver, I trained her myself" she said, then went in the back seats to sleep.

The next day, when she woke up, they were way ahead of almost all of the cars. The only ones in sight were the Mach Five and the Mammoth Car. When Phantom took control again, she went past the Mach Five, and sparky called, "Hey Speed! This car is amazing!" When Speed looked over, he was very surprised, same with Trixie. "How did you get in there, Sparky?" Trixie asked, as Phantom said, "He wanted to be on my team for some reason" as Speed drove closer, "Hey, want to team up?" He asked, as she said, "Sure, I'm Phantom, what about you?" She asked, "My name is Speed! And this is Trixie!" Speed said, and then asked, "Cool car, where did you get it?" Phantom just replied, "I didn't get her, I built her" As then Sparky said, "Rocket has everything! Autopilot, and a cloaking system!" If Speed could get more surprised, he did. "Wow! how did you get all of that?" He asked, and didn't see the train coming or the Mammoth car driving over the tracks. "Look out!" Phantom called, as he turned his attention back to the road. "Oh my! Thank you!" He called, then jumped out of his car to help the Engineer. Phantom then sped off after the Mammoth car.


End file.
